


Porque te conozco

by Vgazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry en Español, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgazz/pseuds/Vgazz
Summary: Draco no se esperaba tal profundidad de sentimientos en un momento así, pero no está disgustado con eso.Lo que empezó casual, parece que no lo es después de todo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Porque te conozco

—Porque te conozco, Draco—dice —, lo que intentas aparentar, los sentimientos que escondes, la frialdad con la que te tomas todo, llegué a conocerte tanto que sé... es todo un teatro— tan bajito que casi ni logro escuchar de no ser que en este instante tengo toda mi atención puesta en él.

—No sólo me dediqué a pelear contigo estos siete años ¿sabes?

No se que sentir. Temor, furia de sentirme expuesto, que todo lo que intentaba disfrazar con tanto ahínco, el pueda verlo tan fácilmente.

¿Cómo es posible que haya visto tan profundo dentro de mí?

¿Cómo justamente él, terminó dándose cuenta de todo lo que escondo, cuándo nadie más lo hizo? Desvíe mi mirada al sentirme descubierto. Ahora sé que tan profundo llegan a ver esas esmeraldas y que tanto descubren en mis ojos plata.

—¿Y sabes que más sé? — continúa hablando sin prestarle siquiera atención al hecho de que mi mirada ya no estaba puesta en él y al silencio repentino en el que me había sumido a causa de mis pensamientos. 

—Que toda barrera, que toda máscara que tienes, se derrumba...

Oh. Sí, yo también sé cuando mis máscaras se caen, el momento exacto en el que soy yo mismo y con total libertad expreso lo que me hace sentir. Se acerca lentamente hasta que puedo sentir su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en el oído, y susurra:

—Cuando te tengo así, derretido entre mis brazos— jadea— follándote y haciéndote mío de todas las maneras posibles. Porque esto no es sólo carnal y, lo sabes.

"Porque esto no es sólo carnal y, lo sabes"

Esas palabras se quedan dando vueltas en mi cabeza, amenazando con analizarlas. No veía posibilidad alguna de que Harry se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos que estoy teniendo por él, no. Creí estar haciendo un buen trabajo con mi indiferencia. Por lo visto no.

Hay tanta seguridad en sus palabras y sumando su voz tan cargada de lujuria, que hizo que mi cuerpo temblase entero.

A decir verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de como es que llegamos hasta este momento, ni el porqué dijo todo eso justo ahora o como es que logró que cayera derechito por él. Sólo sé, que las cosas son innegables, el simple hecho de estar aprisionado entre sus brazos con su polla enterrada fuertemente en mí, lo dice todo.  
Sus besos y sus manos repartiendo caricias por cada porción de piel a su vista, me desconcentran por completo, mis pensamientos ya no hacen más que girar en torno a una sola cosa; que no pare en lo que está haciendo.

Mi agarre alrededor de sus hombros se intensificó y mis piernas rodearon su cintura buscando más contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Apretó mi cuerpo contra la pared con fuerza y aún sabiendo que el roce me quemaría, no iba a frenar para nada su ritmo descomedido. Una fuerte estocada vibró contra mi cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, su encuentro con mi próstata consiguió quitarme el aliento y no pude hacer más que jadear en busca que el aire ingrese a mis pulmones. Me arrebató cualquier posibilidad de siquiera seguir pensando o responder.

—¡Mhg! Ahí ¡ahí! No te atrevas a parar —No podía evitar el gemir fuertemente, estoy disfrutando horrores, sentir los jadeos de Harry en mi lóbulo es un afrodisíaco, hacían que mi cuerpo entero temblara de placer.

— ¿Quién dice que voy a parar?—Susurró.

Aprovechando que estaba en esa posición se dedicó enteramente a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja y a ocasionar chupones en el área de mi cuello y hombros.

—Mmm...Agh.

Tomó mi miembro entre sus manos y empezó con caricias de arriba abajo, al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro.

Harry levantó su cabeza y buscó mis labios con desesperación, los unió con ferocidad.

Agarró mis caderas levantándome un poco y haciendo caso a mis palabras, me penetró más rápido y fuerte. Torturando una y otra vez mi próstata.

Un par de minutos más tarde estaba en mi límite.

—No puedo más— quedó ahogado en un gemido—, no puedo más—¡HARRY!—solté ronco y fuerte. Recordando el lugar en el que estaba callé mi grito mordiendo su clavícula.

Con una de mis manos agarre su nuca y con fuerza lo atraje hacia mí, me detuve a centímetros y junte nuestros labios esta vez con parsimonia, casi con ternura, intensificó el beso al morder mi labio para introducir su lengua y empezar una danza con ella. Sin dejar de lado su vaivén.

Su aprieto en mis caderas me indicó que se venía.

Con una certera estocada apretó nuestras bocas y se tensó.

Su jadeo quedó atrapado entre mis labios.

Sentí toda su esencia correr por mis piernas y cuando juntó nuestros pechos para seguir besándome, sentí la viscosidad de mi propia semilla entre nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni qué hora era en ese momento. No importaba, ni el hecho de que nos podían encontrar en una posición bastante comprometedora en pleno pasillo.

Estaba consciente de que en cualquier segundo tenía que empezar a hablar, no podía dejar que todas sus palabras murieran en el aire.

Para bien o para mal, teniendo o no futuro esto, tenía que dejar, por una vez en mi vida, salir mis sentimientos.

Por primera vez, y porque ya no tenía sentido alguno seguir haciéndolo, dejé caer mis barreras.

Como él dijo, la máscara en la cual me oculto se desvaneció.

Y estoy seguro que por primera vez consciente mis emociones salieron a flote. Demostrando lo que soy capaz de sentir, y que en este momento solo muestra amor, esperanza, incertidumbre y más que nada anhelo. Anhelo de él, de que lo que empezamos prospere, y de que solo él siga siendo el dueño de todas mis primeras veces.

—Tenías razón—empecé con cautela, me miró confundido tratando de regular su respiración—. Sobre todo, tenías razón.

》Me conoces, quizás más que yo mismo, no lo sé. Todo lo que soy, lo que intento aparentar no es más que un teatro...pero, intenta sobrevivir sin ello...me harían pedazos—. Con una fuerza sobrehumana logré que mi voz no se quebrase—. Y yo sigo siendo un Malfoy y no me van a pisotear cuando y porqué se les dé la gana.

》No sé cómo lo descubriste y ni sé cómo puedes ver tan hondo a través de mí. Pero cuando estoy así...contigo, nada puedo aparentar.  
Soy yo mismo y eso me da terror, que puedas llegar a aprovecharte de eso—. Solté todo de un tirón, casi ahogandome con mis palabras por lo rápido que dije la última oración.

》Pero no importa, nada de eso importa, a lo que voy es...—me frené, no estaba para nada seguro de lo que iba a soltar a continuación, pero ya había empezado y no podía ni quería dar marcha atrás—. Que fuiste tú, quien por primera vez parece haberse dado cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando ni yo mismo sabía que los tenía—. Lo admití—Si, Potter, siento algo por ti, no lo sé. Todo esto es nuevo para mí pero voy a hacer lo posible para que lo que estemos por empezar funcione, sólo... te pido paciencia.

Un suspiro fuerte salió de mis labios una vez confesado todo, gracias a él, el peso que mantenía sobre mis hombros se hizo ligero.

No había reparado en la cara de idiota que tenía Harry, estaba mirando fijamente esas dos esmeraldas que ahora por una ya no tan extraña razón, brillaban tal cual estrellas.

Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura, me brindaban seguridad, confianza y sé que no tomé una decisión equivocada al juntar mi futuro con el de él.

Esta vez fui yo quien en un sólo movimiento pegué mis labios a los suyos.

Lento, con ternura, con pasión, profundo. Era un beso que predicaba todo lo que vendría.

Desvió sus besos a mi cuello y mordió fuertemente.

—Eres mío, Dragón.

Sonreí.

Si esto va a ser así de ahora en adelante...podría acostumbrarme.


End file.
